Early Morning Kiss
by zexionsicecreamshop
Summary: FRENCH VANILLA: Zexion is doing his early morning routine before he heads off to work. His finacee, Namine decides to interrupt.


He had awoken ten minutes prior and was currently trying to keep his eyelids from shutting. The hot steam from the shower soothed his aching muscles, enveloping him like a warm blanket. More specifically like the comforter on his bed that he wanted to crawl back under. Zexion considered calling in sick to go back to sleep beside his fiancee, but knew it wouldn't be the best of choices.

After lathering in some shampoo, he had sworn the bathroom door had shut, but knew that Namine shouldn't be awake yet. Now his brain was awake.

The tile right in front of the shower curtain creaked, and the petite silhouette of his fiancee shone through the fabric. He sighed, a little surprised she was up this early.

"You're up early."

He heard her curse under her breath, causing him to smirk.

"Why can't I ever scare you?" She whined and he chuckled. "Anyways, I wanted to see you before you go that's all. I hate waking up alone."

"And the best way to do that was to scare me?"

It was silent, besides the sound of the water running and her shifting around making the floor creak. He heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and shortly after, her small hand grasped the shower curtain and pulled enough fabric away to peek her head through. He noticed her bare shoulders and collar bones.

"Boo!" She giggled. Zexion rolled his eyes, but had to admit she was adorable. She then opened the curtain further and took a step in, smiling. Zexions face had already been a shade of red since she came in, but now it was on fire and he froze. Namine giggled again. "You seem so shocked. Did I gain like twenty pounds since last night?"

He bit his lip and watched the droplets of water fall around her curves.

"No, it's just..." he struggled to find the words to say as the steam glistened off her body. He couldn't help but stare. "Odd I suppose."

She clasped her hands together behind her and looked away.

"I can leave if you want me to. I just wanted to steal a kiss from you before you left."

"Just a kiss? That's it?"

She giggled again- the giggle that Zexion fell in love with every single time. It was absolutely adorable and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well I mean-" she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, "it depends on how much time you have." He placed his warm hands on her hips, loving the way they curved and how smooth they felt.

He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled- something she always did. It was very hard to constrain her lips from curving when his were on hers and he found that adorable as well.

When they broke apart, she tittered and Zexion couldn't help but smirk. His cerulean eyes never left her cyan ones.

"I love you." He said sincerely, rubbing his thumbs on her skin. She stood up on her toes and kissed him quickly while creasing her cheeks with a smile.

"I love you too." He reached behind her to shut off the water and she rung her hair out as he pulled the curtain to grab a towel. "72 days, 8 hours and 30 minutes!" Namine exclaimed as she hopped out and wrapped herself in the white, plush towel. "I can't wait!" He chuckled at her excitement. Since he proposed, she had been counting down every day, hour and minute until their big day came.

"Are you sure it's not 29 or 31 minutes?" He teased, drying his hair off with a towel. Namine rolled her eyes and grabbed his hair brush from the counter. The mirror was all foggy. Zexion loved to take showers that were way too hot.

As he clothed his bottom half, she drew a heart on the glass with their initials inside. He glanced over and smiled.

Namine stood up on her toes to brush his hair. "I can do that you know." He commented, blowing a strand of loose hair out of his eyes. Once she was satisfied with her job, the two finished getting dressed. When he brushed his teeth she hugged him from behind, fantasizing about their wedding day and the future they'd have together. She went off about living in a small town near a park where everyone was friendly. She even went on about their future daily routine of how she'd wake him up with tickle fights and make him breakfast.

Namine breathed in a sigh, taking in his scent that she loved so much.

"Even if none of that happens, and we end up living in a busy city where everyone is mean, I'd still be happy." He spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth.

"Why's that?" He asked, turning around. She smiled.

"Because I'd be married to my favourite person in the world." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she giggled.

They said their goodbyes and 'I love you's' before he left and she danced in her socks on the kitchen floor as bacon and eggs sizzled in the frying pan.


End file.
